


Close encounters of the weird kind

by Kou32



Series: Arcadia's Agency [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Eldritch, Mystery, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kou32/pseuds/Kou32
Summary: A normal day for the Albino PI Jennifer Williams. Work has been slow and she craves for work. A sudden visitor offers her a strange case she's unsure to take. But, she open minded and the pay is good. What could possibly go wrong?
Series: Arcadia's Agency [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609210
Kudos: 3





	1. Opportunity Knocks

In the Dunbar public library, sat a young alabaster skinned woman wading through several open books at once. She ignored the passersby who gauged at her strange appearance and even stranger choice of reading. Instead, she kept her focus on finding as much relevant information as possible. Taking notes down as she speed reads through the different materials. Topics ranged from hauntings, curses, general occult knowledge, and a history book on ancient symbology. While thankful to have a decent assortment of materials to choose from. The PI couldn’t help but think aloud, “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” **  
**

**-Several hours earlier- 10:38 a.m.**

Jennifer sat alone in her small dimly lit office reading through the local paper. The Brightwalls had just hosted a ‘grand’ charity event at the Redwood Inn. Money promised to the help bolster the repairs to the historical district of Dunbar. The recent winter storms had passed through the city and caused more damage than expected. The front top page article had a big picture of the whole family at the front entrance with the donators. The current head of the family: Benjamin Brightwall along with his wife Julia and their teenage daughter Barbara. The next group was the middle sibling, Britney with her triplet young adult daughters: Briseida, Beatrice, and Bernadette. And at the far end surrounded by many of the donors was the youngest of the siblings, Bethany. The socialite of the family. She found it rather eerie how similar they all looked, excluding Julia. They all looked relatively happy, except for the triplets. Who seemed more begrudged to be there. Jennifer continued to speed read through the article. It talked about how great it was to have such a prestigious family to help maintain such an important cornerstone of their fair city.

Jennifer couldn’t help but roll her eyes, “They own like a third of the area. Of course, they're gonna have a ‘go fund me’ event. It’s not like they really needed it anyway since the entire district was insured. Where’s that money going?”

“ _Insurance doesn’t always cover everything. They might be gathering more for those who were affected.”_ Her inner voice counter argued her cynicism. The family was rather generous with funds to maintaining the area in the past.

“We always imagine the worst from people with power.” She commented aloud.

“ _For good reason though. History has proven this time and time again_.” Her inner voice added.

“Is it healthy to expect the worst from people?” She questioned. 

“ _Mmm, maybe not. But it does come in handy at times. Although, most people don’t appreciate it_.” Her inner voice concluded. 

The pale woman sighed at her one-sided conversation as she folded the paper back up and tossed it on her desk. The old wooden chair creaked as she shifted to look around her small workspace. It was barely a 200 square-foot rectangle. Her desk faced the entrance and was placed near the back wall. To her right was a wall of blinded floor-to-ceiling windows, a mobile chalkboard, and an old leather couch near the front. To her left was a faded brick wall and five filing cabinets lined against it. While behind her hung a massive cork board with several papers pinned to it. With an entryway to it's left that led to a restroom and a supply closet. The old chair continued to creak as she leaned back to stare at the ceiling. The two dead fluorescent lights staring back at her.

It had been over two weeks since her last clients. A group of parents had hired her to tail their teenage children. Every other week they would return home later than expected. Not unusual per say, but some of the parents caught glimpses of bruises or marks. Unsure how to approach them on the matter, they decided to hire Jennifer to find out what they were up too.

After several days of following them around with a few near discoveries of her. It turned out they were all LARPing in secret. Most of the parents didn’t like/understand it. While they were relieved that it wasn’t anything serious. There were still a few parents upset that their children were doing something that they didn’t approve of. The felt that roleplaying was childish and not something worth getting 'beat-up' over. The last she heard from the families; they were working on trust issues. 

Jennifer sympathized with the teens. Her own condition had her own mother fuss over her for many years. While it was less severe now, she still worried about her daughter’s wellbeing to the point of interference. At the very least, she was paid quite well for the job. Which made the current draught of work slightly more tolerable.

“Gaaaugh, maybe I should close up early…” The PI rubbed her face in frustration.  
  


**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
_ **

The sudden knocking at Jennifer’s door almost caused her to tumble out of her chair.

“Gah! Jesus!” The PI quickly caught herself before she did.

“…fuck. It’s open!” Jennifer called out as she straightened herself up.

“ _Please let it be an **actual** client.” _She prayed.

The last two perspective clients had asked her to tail their spouse. She hated those jobs and rejected them on principle by giving a ridiculously high cost to do it. Both had stormed out saying something about her, ‘Audacity!!’

 _“If you’re having relationship problems go see a counselor. I’m not getting dragged into that crap. People can be unstable when it comes to that.”_ The PI remember the last time she was involved in such an incident made her shutter.

In came a well-dressed woman in her late fifties early sixties. She was rather pretty with sharply thin features, mild weathering around her hazel eyes. A clear complexion that contrasted against her medium dark brown hair. She wore a well tailor blue velvet suit jacket with gold embroidery on the lapels. A black dress shirt, white slacks, and emerald green snakeskin shows. Carrying a large black leather-bound binder.

Jennifer knew exactly who this woman was, _“Miranda Horowitz.”_

The PI recognized her immediately from the recent Brightwall article. Being one of the many donors who was crowded around Bethany. She was a former city councilwoman for many years and currently owned a local antique shop. The extravagant woman had quite the reputation for being rather…exuberant and could usually be found in the gossip section of the local paper.

The older woman smiled as she strutted towards the PI’s desk. Attempting to dazzle the younger woman.  
  
“Sorry to intrude. I realize I should have called first, but I was rather…preoccupied up until recently.” The Socialite hinted suggestively. 

“ _I don’t want to know what that means.”_ Jennifer groaned inwardly. 

“It’s fine. I’m currently unoccupied…” Jennifer cringed at her own choice of words.

“ _FOOT! MOUTH!_ ” Her inner voice chastised. 

Miranda just gave her an amused look. " _This should be interesting._ "

“Sorry, please…have a seat.” The younger woman pinched the bridge of her nose as she indicated toward the chair in front of her.

“Thank you my dear!” The stylish woman sat down and placed the binder in her lap.

Jennifer reached for a notepad and a pen in her desk drawer to hold a professional persona. “ _Okay. Game time_.”

“I must say it a bit dreary in here. Perhaps you could open the blinds? I wasn’t even sure you were open until I knocked.” The socialite commented on the bleakness of the interior.

Jennifer looked the woman right in the eyes with a flat expression. “There’s an open sign.”

“Yes, bu-” Her words died on the tip of her tongue as she looked into Jennifer’s eyes. Even with the dull lighting of the room. Miranda could clearly see a pair of bright crimson red eye staring into her. At first the older woman thought Jennifer was just extremely pale with incredibly fair hair. No, the young PI was albino. The sheer paleness of her features and complexion were rather pretty in an uncanny valley sort of way. However, such feelings were lost as she continued to gaze into the albino's eyes. The irises or the lack thereof, were faded almost to the point of completely missing. The socialite felt unnerved as she continued to stare. Unable to look away from the pair of vibrantly flawed orbs. As if staring into a crimson abyss that was trying to swallow her whole.

Seeing how Ms. Horowitz was reacting to her gaze. Jennifer sighed as she broke eye contact to stand and headed toward the blinds blocking one of the floor-to-ceiling windows of her tiny office.

The older woman audibly gasped as the ocular contact was broken. Like an incredible weight was removed from her mind, “ _What was that!?”_

As the albino reached the blinds, she took the goggles that hung from her neck and placed them over her unnerving irises. Once the goggles were secured in place, she gave the adjustment rod a few quick twists. The office became flooded immediately with natural sunlight. It gave the two occupants a clear visual of the quiet city streets.

The older woman was in awe the young PI as the light was cast upon her. The streaking sunlight had revealed just how unimaginably pale the albino’s hair and skin truly was was. Her brow equally as pale as her long hair. She’d even wager the lashes now hidden behind the dark goggles were just as white. Almost like an angel of old. A being of awe and beauty that was tapered by an unnerving sense of intensity. Jennifer silently made her way back to the desk and picked up her pen as she sat back down. A powerful sense of professionalism radiated from the well-dressed young woman.

“So, how can we at Arcadia's Agency help you today?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer hears out her potential clients case. It sounds to bizarre to be true, but is it all that it appears to be?

Miranda felt rather embarrassed by her sudden loss of composure. Normally it would take considerably more than simple eye contact to render the socialite speechless. She cleared her throat and attempted to return to her usual poise and demeanor, “For the past couple of days. My shop, The Opal Eye, has been the subject a series of…incidents.”

Jennifer quietly nodded as she took notes.

“At first it was subtle; I didn’t even realize it until the other events began to pile on top of it.” Her face slightly scrunched.

“Like what?” The albino asked.

The older woman took a breath as she recalled the first instances, “Small items were rearranged. At first I thought I’d just forgotten I moved them or maybe a customer mismatched it.”

Jennifer nodded.

“However, by the third day something…more noticeable happened.” Miranda added tentatively.

“Oh?” The pale brow of the PI cocked.

“After sundown, the lights began to flicker. Then room became incredibly cold as ungodly noises would fill air!” Miranda exclaimed.

Jennifer looked up from her notes and saw that the poise of the socialite had finally faltered. The expression of joy and confidence from earlier was now confused, miserable, and a bit clammy.

“I was so scared I ran out and called the police! But by the time they arrived it had all quitted down. They took my statement and ‘looked’ around but found nothing.” Her voice filled with disappointment.

“I see.” The PI responded in a neutral tone.

“I had the shop closed for roughly two days before I had the courage to return. It was fine all afternoon. I had a few regulars stop by who were worried about the sudden closure. I even searched the entire store trying to find the cause. Like a devise someone planted as a prank of sorts. Nothing.”

Jennifer nodded in response.

“This time I’d plan to wait it out to see if I could spot the cause of it. However, I didn’t expect things to escalate further.”

Jennifer gave a curious look, “What happened?”

“Same as before, lights flickering, room turned cold, strange ungodly noises. But this time, several of my items were…floating.”

Jennifer gave the older woman an unreadable expression, “Floating?”

“I know what I saw! Because one of the items was an ancient Chinese vase worth $5,000 that went right for my head! I barley dodged in time before it shattered against the back wall!”

Jennifer could hardly believe the situation described to her, “ _Okay, this sounds a bit too fantastical to be real. But…I don’t think she’s lying either.”_

“Again, I ran out and called the police. They took their sweet time to arrive this time and it was long over by when they did. Only sign that something happened was the broken vase at the back wall, but then they started questioning me as if I had done something wrong!” The older woman was vibrating with rage.

“I see.” Jennifer responded.

“I left the shop and it’s been closed for three days up until yesterday. And what do I see when I came to open up!?” The socialite asked.

Jennifer shook her head.

“The entire store was complete filled with a heavy fog that refused to dissipate for hours!” Mrs. Horowitz exclaimed.

Jennifer remained calm as she continued to listen to the frustrated woman, “ _Interesting…_ ”

“At first, I thought I was just being forgetful, then I was thinking it was some elaborate prank, and now I’m starting to think I’m being haunted or cursed!! Please, you have to help me!” The older woman was on the verge of tears at this point.

Jennifer still held her calm expression as the woman in front of her had finished rambling. While Jennifer had an interest in the supernatural and paranormal. She never actually considered it to be real. It was something fun to think about, “ _Okay, even if I take this at face value. What does she expect me to do? I’m not Harry Dresden. I’m sure there’s a logical explanation, like someone is pumping a hallucinogen through the vents. Like that one Nancy Drew movie_.”

While the Albino was in her own thoughts. Miranda took the moment to calm herself, “I know how this sounds. But, again. I’ve already called the police and they can’t or won’t do anything about it and I’m starting to feel like I’m losing my mind. I just…I just need someone to look a bit harder into it. That’s why I came to you.”

The last comment pulled the PI out of her contemplation, “What?”

“I was told you have a particular interest in… weird…supernatural…stuff…” The socialite awkwardly stated.

The albino’s calm demeanor melted into a frowned as she asked, “Who told you that?”

The older woman’s face brightened as she recalled, “Oh, Lilianna did! She was walking by yesterday and saw the state my shop was in. We got to talking and...”

“And she recommended my services…” Jennifer interjected with annoyance.

“Yes, exactly!” Miranda finished with a renewed vigor. Ignoring the sudden down shift in the albino’s mood.

“ _Dammit Mom_!” The albino cursed her parent’s attempt at ‘help’. While both of her parents were supportive of her decision to become a Private Investigator. Her mother feared that her carrier choice was either too strenuous on her or too dated to make a living. 

Jennifer dropped her pen and sighed in renewed frustration as she placed her head in her hands.

“ _Great, if I turn her away, I’ll make mom look like a liar. Plus, I won’t hear the end of how she was just trying to be supportive **AND** how I can’t afford to be picky about work.” _

The albino could just hear her mom’s chastisement, _“I thought you’d be happy to work on something related to your interests_. _Besides, you can’t keep turning down offers because you disagree with them. You need all the help you can get with this carrier of yours!_ ”

 ** _“I DON’T NEED YOUR HELP DAMMIT!! I CAN DO THIS ON MY OWN!!”_** The albino mentally shouted at the mental figment of her mother. If there was one thing she hated above all else, it was unsolicited help from others. It reminded her too much of how her younger self: sickly, weak, and deficient. Her condition had become manageable over the years. But as a result, asking for help was never easy for her. Spite had become her become her motivator and it had served her well.

Miranda stared at the young woman who was currently having a small internal crisis. The socialite realized she might have made the situation a bit more complicated, but she still needed her help.

“ _Maybe I can make this a bit easier_.” Miranda thought as she decided to up the charm.

“I understand that this probably isn’t something you normally look into. But I’ve heard great things about your work ethic and I’m willing to pay quite well.” The older woman smiled as she unclasped the expensive leather binder and pulled out a medium sized manila envelope.

Jennifer paused her inner conflict to look back up at the older woman who was now handing over a slightly budging package. The albino sat up straight in her chair. Her voice clear and expression neutral. Trying to hide her still present frustration at the job now laid before her.

“First of all, I haven’t agreed to take this. Second, I haven’t told you my rates yet. Third, it’s rather presumptuous of you to assume I’ll take a job just because you dropped my mother’s name and are willing to toss me an envelope full of money. And Fourth, you can knock of the charm routine.” A clear sense of annoyance laced in her voice.

The socialite sat rigid. Her original approach to dazzle had failed on arrival and the attempt to placate had just pissed off the one person who might help prove she wasn’t crazy. She withdrew the envelope and placed it back in the dark binder.

The older woman took a deep breath and looked at the stoic figure in the goggles.

“You’re right. I’m sorry.”

Jennifer blink, but kept her stoicism.

“Like I said earlier. I know how crazy it sounds. I’ve already called the police to investigate. They’ve found nothing and refuse to investigate it any further. I don’t know if this the work of some elaborate prank or if it’s something truly unnatural.”

Jennifer continued to listen.

“I’m sure you know the rumors and urban legends of the area. Witch covens, restless spirits, and the obligatory something that lives in the woods.”

Jennifer nodded.

“Publicly. I’d never admit to in believing such things. But, after living out here for as long as I have. You end up become a bit, superstitious. All I’m asking is that you look around my shop. Maybe see if you find something the police missed? Not that they really did anything in the first place besides faff about.” Annoyance clear in her voice as she finished.

Jennifer chuckled despite herself.

“Aannnnd, possibly see if maybe it’s something other worldly about this? I’m hoping I’m wrong about that and this is someone’s idea of a sick joke.” The socialite tentatively asked.

With a clearer mind. The PI began to serially contemplate the job offered, “Okay… _I’m not broke, but I’m not in the green either._ _It’s not like I’ve got people lined out the door for my serves. Sure, it’s a bit weird, but at least it’s not another spouse asking me to tail their significant other. God, I hate those! The only reason you got annoyed was knowing that mom was involved sending it our way. Word of mouth is good. I can’t afford to advertise properly outside of the small AD space on the back of the local paper. At least this case could be interesting at least. Time to swallow that damn pride of yours.”_

Reluctantly, Jennifer decided to accept the job, “Alright, Mrs. Horowitz. I’ll take your case.”

“OH, BLESS YOU MY DEAR!! And please, call me Miranda. Or Miri if you’re feeling adventurous.” The older woman drawled. Unable to help herself from showing her usual appreciation.

The PI groaned at her client’s attempt to flirt, “Let’s keep this professional shall we.”


	3. Chapter 3

Now that Jennifer had agreed to take the socialites strange case, the PI grabbed one of her work contracts from her desk drawer to officiate Mrs. Horowitz’s request. The albino’s father had instilled in her the importance of record keeping and legal writing, him being a councilman for the city. She could just hear his rather flat but oddly commanding voice, _“Having a signed work contract by both parties helps prevent people from weaseling out obligations and payment.”_ As the last line was signed, Jennifer looked it over and filed it away in one of the five filing cabinets, “Alight, let’s see this shop of yours.” She then moved back to her desk and grabbed her messenger bag that was underneath it.

“Of course!” Mrs. Horowitz beamed as she sat up.

“Wait outside for me, I need to lock up.” Said the PI as she headed back towards the blinds to lower them again. The socialite nodded and swaggered her way out.

“I just took a case where someone thinks they’re being haunted. What is my life coming too?” Jennifer asked the now empty office. She sighed at the silence and quickly lowered the blinds. The room once again plunged into near darkness. Which came as a relief to her porcelain skin, but it would be short lived as she headed towards the front door and stepped out into the bright and chilly air of Dunbar. The streets were mostly clear, say for a few classic and contemporary vehicles parked in front of the various rustic building and store fronts surrounding her place of work. The albino locked the door and adjusted her ivy cap to better cover her chalk white face. She then saw Miranda leaning against a vintage cherry red 1950’s Oldsmobile, taking a long drag from a cigarette.

_“Oh joy…”_ Jennifer’s dread for this job grew even further.

Several minutes later, the two women arrived at the antique shop. It was a large single-story brick building with several large display glass windows that showed a dark interior crowed with various antiquities. The main display window was illustrated with a gold and green vinyl All Seeing Eye, with the words, The Opal Eye written in beautiful calligraphy. Miranda unlocked the front and turned on the lights as she entered. Jennifer was close behind as she wandered in after and looked all around. It was nearly four times bigger than her office. The ceiling was raised up in a dome like design with dark woods used for above and below. The walls were covered in dark green felt with unique designs imprinted in vertical rows. All around them were displays of old, vintage, and unusual items. From thousand-year-old vases, to rusted weapons, exquisite paintings, tribal masks, a mummified cat, and several display cases that held stone tablets, totems, and jewelry. It felt less like an actual shop and more like a small museum or someone’s personal parlor. As the PI continued to wander the floor, she came to a smaller display case near the register, which was something out of the 1920’s, and inside were three obsidian totems with strange markings. They were about 5-inches tall and 2-inches in diameter in a prism-like shape.

“Ah, those!” Miranda spoke up as she came to join Jennifer from behind, “I got those from my most recent trip from Egypt. Beautiful country and even lovelier women.” The older woman whispered huskily in the albino’s ear. Miranda hands came to rest on the younger woman’s shoulders as her fingers traced the seams of the PI’s crisp white dress shirt. It didn’t matter to the older woman that the PI was already in her employ. The socialite still felt the sting to her dignity from their earlier encounter. The one thing she hated most of all was not being in control. But if Miranda could be honest with herself. Without the intrusion of the albino’s abyssal eyes of crimson, she did find the younger woman to be rather pretty. Her long white hair that cascaded past her shoulders to the middle of her back, like a pristine sheet of ice. The petite and slim build was well framed in a three-piece suit of whites, greys and blacks.

_“I wonder just how pale she really is.”_ The socialite pondered. 

Jennifer grimaced at her client’s advances. This happened on occasion when people looked into her unsettling irises. Most simply felt unnerved and just avoided direct eye contact. Being treated like a pariah was easy enough to deal with. Then there were the ones like Mrs. Horowitz who felt so ‘emasculated’ about her abyssal gaze. They acted on compulsion to try and reestablish their normal sense of self-importance by attempting to assert ‘dominance’ over her. It still baffled the albino woman that people could be so crude. But she had her own way of dealing with this annoyance.

The PI silently grabbed one of the older woman’s wrists and then jammed her thumb into the tendons to convey her point, _“DON’T. TOUCH. ME.”_

The socialite let out a surprised yelp and wretched her wrist from the younger woman’s grip.

Jennifer didn’t even turn to look at her client as she spoke in a flat tone, “Like I said, let’s keep this professional. Do that again and I walk out right now. Understand?”

“Mhmm, Mhmm!” Miranda nodded vigorously. She didn’t trust herself to speak. Her usual attempts to establish dominance had failed once again. The situation with the Opal Eye had the socialite scrambling to gain some semblance of control that she had always held in her life. For the first time in the woman’s life, she would have to accept there was nothing she could do. It was in the hands of someone who wouldn’t bend to her will.

Jennifer continued to stare at the obsidian totems and noticed there wasn’t a price tag on any of them. In fact, none of the items in the ‘store’ did, “Is this actually an antiques shop or some kind of Bragging Box?”

Miranda remained silent as she looked away from the PI’s still turned back.

“Did you seriously open a store front to show off your collection of antiques? Why not just open an art gallery or something?” Jennifer finally turned to look at the older woman.

“Be-because I thought it would be more…interesting.” The older woman admitted meekly.

Jennifer simply pinched the bridge of her nose, _“These damn rich people.”_ The PI decided to explore the rest of building by heading to the back room. It had a work desk and several more items neatly arranged for people to admire. The albino shook her head at the whole situation, _“I’m really regretting this job.”_ She thought to herself. But, her exploring paid off as she found a latter that led to the roof.

“Hey, do you have the key to the roof somewhere?” The PI called out to her client.

“What? Uh, I think so…why?” The socialite tentatively asked.

“I need to test a theory, bring it here.” The albino ordered.

A few minutes later, Miranda found the Key and gave it to the PI. The albino noted the slight annoyance on the older woman’s face, _“Must not be used to orders from others. Well too bad.”_ She thought to herself. Now Jennifer could see if her Nancy Drew theory of, nutmeg induced hallucination was correct. She lifted the roof access lid and looked around. The roof was covered with a layer of gravel, with three air vents protruding like stubborn daisies. But, here appeared to be no equipment or containers attached to them. Jennifer pulled herself up and carefully investigated the area to see if there were any signs that somebody had tampered with the vents. After over an hour of examining the vents for tampered screws and looking for disturbances in the gravel, the PI failed to find anything to support her original theory. She simply sighed and headed back inside the ‘store’. She made sure to lock the roof lid before she descended the stairs. The albino found Miranda reading a book at the register as she reentered the main area.

The older woman put down the old paperback as she heard the PI’s footsteps and turned to look at her, “Any Luck?”

Jennifer simply shook her head, “When was the last time there was any maintenance done here?”

“Um, maybe three or four weeks ago…give or take.” Miranda tried to recall.

_“And it all started about a week ago. So, it’s unlikely they were involved.”_ The PI thought.

Jennifer reached into her bag and pulled out a collapsible Polaroid camera. She took pictures of the items in store that had been moved in the previous events and a close-up of the obsidian totems.

“I don’t suppose you keep an inventory log of the items here?” The PI inquired.

“I do. Why?” The older woman answered curiously.

“Because, I have a new theory Ms. Horowitz. Since it’s was a part of our contract to see if there is a supernatural cause to this. I’m thinking one of your items might been the cause of it. So, I’m gonna head to the library and see if I can find anything that might help explain your, ‘supernatural’ experiences.” The PI explained.

Miranda looked a bit wide eyed at the theory, but only nodded in response. 

“In the meantime, I want you to keep this place locked up for the rest of the day. I’ll stake it out tonight and see these events myself. I'll be back in a couple hours, just before sundown." Jennifer concluded.

The socialite went into the back area and retrieved the spare key and inventory list. She handed them over to the PI, “I’ll be home if you need me.” Miranda refused to look the albino in the goggles.

The albino rolled her eyes as she left the ‘store.’

* * *

**_3:25 p.m. – Dunbar Public Library_ **

On the second floor of the library, Jennifer sat alone at one the tables in the far-off corners. She was halfway through several of the books she had found that pertained to the occult, symbology, hauntings, and curses for hours now. The photos of the items she had taken and the ‘store’s’ inventory list nearby. Thankfully, the large table in the corner was low lit enough to not bother her eyes. Which allowed her to hang her goggles around her neck and speed read without her peripheral vision being hindered. She quietly rambled to herself as she read, not caring at the odd glances from the occasional passersby.

“Uggh!” The Albino woman groaned as she rubbed her face in frustration, “Without actually experiencing the event myself. All I have to go on is her testimony. So far, there are three expansions that I’ve come up with that would explain what she went through: A. a poltergeist; B. a cursed item or items; or C. a couple of idiots with nothing better to do are messing with her. But what I really need are facts, not more theories.”

_“Wwwwwhy are you doing this?”_ The albino’s inner voice groaned.

“Because I was hired to. Plus, I need the work.” She replied dryly as she went back to speed read through the pages.

“ _Even though mommy dearest sent it to you_?” Her inner voice mockingly asked.

Jennifer sighed, “Being prideful on this doesn’t help me.”

“ _But why are you looking up an ‘unnatural’ explanation for the cause? Especially since you don’t actually believe there is anything supernatural about this_ _**OR** think the supernatural actually exists?”_ Her inner voice continued to pester.

“Because, it was part of her request AND if there is anything, I **can** happily pride myself on. It’s following through on my word and being **thorough**. I’m not required to believe her to do my job.” Jennifer retorted to her inner voice.

“ _OR, you’re just hoping for an easy payday? What better way than taking the money of an eccentric and probably ‘crazy’ old person right!? Especially from one who just tried to assert herself on you? You should have busted her nose in too. Maybe this was all an elaborate scheme by her so she could try and-”_ Her inner voice teased.

“Fuck off.” She interrupted tiredly.

“Should I come back later?” An amused voice cut the albino woman out of her inner flagellation.

Her head snapped up and her crimson eyes met the amused expression of a young dark-skinned woman who stood across the large table holding two leather bound books in her arms. She had warm deep brown eyes and wavy light brown hair in a high bun. She wore a pair of round lensed glasses with copper frame, a white blouse, a long tan skirt, and a pair of sensible wedges.

“Cath! Uh, sorry I was just…” The albino felt flustered over her friend’s sudden appearance.

“Internal debate?” The Librarian asked knowingly.

“Yeah.” The PI pinched the bridge of her nose, “ _I hope she didn’t hear too much of that_.”

“Well, no better advice then your own. May I?” The young Librarian chuckled before she pointed at the seat across from the PI.

Jennifer only nodded in response. Her ears still burned with embarrassment at being caught in her moment of frustration.

As Catharine sat down, she couldn’t help but glance over the materials splayed all over the large table, “I see you’ve been busy.”

Jennifer sighed as turned several pages, “Yeah.”

Catharine lazily scanned the table until she spotted the Polaroid of the obsidian totems, “New case?”

Jennifer glanced up from the materials to look Catharine right in the eyes, but the librarian didn’t shrink away. In fact, she sat up a little straighter and attentive, “I know, it’s your business and you can’t really discuss it. Just a bit curious.”

“No, it’s okay. And yeah new case. My cli-” Jennifer paused before she looked around them.

_“We’re alone. Good.”_ The albino thought to herself.

“My client thinks they’re being… ‘haunted’…and now here I am looking to see if there any credence to their…concern.” Normally the PI would never discuss a client or the details of a case with anyone unless it was necessary. But she trusted Catharine. Jennifer had known her for roughly 3 years now and she wasn’t the type to gossip. Plus, the Librarian understood the importance of privacy when it came to her patrons. The whole situation surrounding this case had just caused Jennifer some personal frustrations and she felt the need to vent. While the albino woman didn’t normally confide in people, Catharine’s presence always seemed to help silence Jennifer’s inner voice.

The Librarian herself was no stranger to the odd request or patron. She felt there was probably more to the situation than her friend was letting on. But it wasn’t her place to ask, even though she wanted too. From past experiences, pushing the albino to share would just cause her to turn more inward. Jennifer shared what she felt was necessary. For now, Catharine would simply listen to pale friend’s grievances and give her a soft smile of understanding.

Unconsciously, Catharine’s hand started to slide across the table and towards the albino’s leather clad hand to comfort her, _“Wait!”_ She suddenly stopped her advancement as her fingertips were now less than an inch away from her friend’s, _“That could have been bad. She hates being touched.”_ The Librarian remembered almost a year ago when she had tapped the unknowing PI on the shoulder from behind and nearly got elbowed for her trouble. Thankfully, Jennifer had stopped before making contact. Since then, the albino woman had tried to exercise better restraint.

Jennifer noticed Catharine’s hand steady advancement and felt disappointed at the sudden stop. The albino wasn’t sure why, but she was surprised at herself for wanting Catharine to continue. Tentatively, Jennifer turned her hand over, inviting the light-haired beauty to continue. Catharine was a bit surprised at Jennifer, but happily accepted the invitation. The librarian bare fingers slowly glided up the albino’s gloved ones until she reached her palm. The albino woman felt herself beginning to calm down at the simple act, “It’s probably just a bunch of idiots who have nothing better to do. So, I’m going to stake out the place at night and see what happens.”

Catharine lazily traced random patterns in the gloved palm as she listed to her pale friend, “Sounds like you got a handle on it. But you should be proud.” Catharine then closed her hand around Jennifer’s and gave it a soft squeeze. The albino felt Catharine’s warmth slowly seep into her usually cold palm. The librarian’s other hand continued to trace random patterns on the back of black leather clad hand instead.

The intimacy of the moment was strange to Jennifer, but she didn’t find it unwelcomed. The PI’s pale brow drew together as her faded crimson eyes met her friend’s deep brown ones. Catharine never seemed to be unnerved by Jennifer’s abyssal gaze. If anything, she found them to be quite beautiful. Like pools of liquid fire that burned with sheer intensity.

“While it doesn’t make sense to you. You’re taking their concerns into account. It shows how considerate you are. We don’t always realize the effect we have on people. I’m sure they’ll be greatly applicative of your efforts.” She finished with a warm smile.

Jennifer let out a soft chuckle, “Hah, maybe. But, thanks. For listening.”

“Of course! Now if you’ll excuse me. I need to attend the reference desk. Good luck!” Catharine gave one last squeeze of Jennifer’s hand before she stood to gather her things.

“By all means. I’ll see you next time.” Jennifer felt reluctant to let go of her friend’s hand. She could only watch as Catharine slowly sauntered back to her duties. Her back straight with impeccable posture as her shapely hips swayed hypnotically from side to side, “What!?”

Jennifer shook her head as she realized where her eyes had just wondered, “ _What the hell!?_ ”

The dark-skinned woman gave one last glance over her shoulder and waved goodbye with a smile as she disappeared between the stacks.

The albino’s mind went completely blank.


	4. Close Encounters of the Weird Kind - Chapter 4

_**-The Opal Eye** _ **_5:48 pm_ ** **_-_ **

Jennifer had been waiting for nearly an hour for sundown. That accursed sphere was hanging low, but still just over the horizon. She sat behind the “shops” front counter and kept a few of the lights on to see the first stage of the “paranormal” event. Thankfully, the lighting in the Opal Eye was low enough that she could keep her goggles around her neck. The PI tried to focus on her notes, but each second felt like an eternity as her mind kept wandering back to the rather intimate moment she had shared with Catharine. The albino woman wasn’t the most affectionate person. She tolerated the hugs from her mother and the occasional pat on the back by her father.

It didn’t help that she was isolated for most of her upbringing and what little contact she had outside her family was usually met by: gawking, mocking, disturbance, or prodding. To say Jennifer wasn’t the biggest fan of people, would be an understatement.

But then there was Catharine. At first it was purely professional. The librarian helped the PI find case related materials and they went their separate ways. However, as Jennifer continued to make regular visits. Catharine would always great her with a smile and asked how she could help. Jennifer knew the Librarian was probably just being professionally courteous. She worked with public after all. But it was still rather refreshing for the albino woman and over the course of repeated visits, the usual questions for assistance eventually lead to occasional lite conversations, “How’s your day going; have any strange requests; have a new case; did you like the series I recommended?”

As the months continued. The occasional lite conversations turned into full conversations that would last longer than Jennifer was use too. Her social skills were much to be desired, but Catharine was always patient with her stumbling’s. A little after a year, the two women would occasionally meet up outside of work. Usually in the courtyard of the library or one of the local cafes. Catharine never gawked or stared at the albino woman like she was some exotic bug or disturbing anomaly. Jennifer was surprised to find herself relaxing around someone. After their most recent encounter, Jennifer felt like she had a new interest in Catharine that went beyond platonic. It felt…strange, not bad just, different. She wasn’t sure what to make of it.

The albino groaned and rubbed her face, “What’s wrong with me? First time I let someone hold my hand and I can’t stop thinking about them. She’s my friend for fucks sake!”

“ _Someone sounds a bit too touch deprived to me_.” Her inner voice sang in a sing song tone.

“That implies I liked being touched in the first place and it was taken from me.” The albino woman countered.

 _“Not necessarily. All the others were unwanted and invasive. She knows you don’t like being touched and showed restraint. Which is the first time that’s ever happened by anyone. Which is a sign she respects your boundaries and that you can trust her. Which is not something you’re use too.”_ Jennifer’s inner voice said in an oddly civil matter.

The pale woman silently contemplated her inner thoughts.

 _“You talk to me, yourself, because you don’t talk to anyone else unless you have too. Except for Ms. Sweets. What does that tell you?”_ The inner voice continued.

“That I need to see a therapist?” Jennifer replied dryly.

 _“Well, yes. But no little Miss Smartass. It means you’re starting to let someone. You trust her and that terrifies you.”_ The inner voice replied.

“I’m not, terrified! I’m just…not use too it.” Jennifer deflected the accusation.

 _“You’ve known her for three years now. That moment you shared. Something shifted, didn’t it?”_ The voice asked curiously.

Jennifer didn’t answer as she looked at the hand Catharine had held so gently. Her thumb vaguely tracing the pattern made earlier.

 _“Ugh! Of course, you’re one of **those** types. By the way, the sun’s gone down.”_ The PI’s inner voice quipped before going silent.

Jennifer snapped out of her thoughts and saw the last rays of light disappear behind the horizon. Plunging the streets of Dunbar into darkness. All the PI had to do was wait for the first signs of “supernatural” activity, “Alright, time to get to work.”

**_Five minutes pass, nothing happened._ **

**_Ten minutes pass, nothing happened._ **

Just as the fifteen-minute mark came around. Jennifer let out a groan of frustration, “I feel like I’m being hazed right now.”

Suddenly, the lights began to flicker.

“Okay then. Now we’re getting somewhere!” Said the PI as she hopped out of her chair.

Then, just as quickly as it started. The lights cease flickering and the whole store was plunged into darkness. Jennifer looks around confused, “Okay. She said the lights would flicker. Not die.” To anyone else, it would have been a pitch-dark room. But the albino woman could still see the interior of the “store” rather clearly. Except for the colors. To her, everything looked like it was bathed in bright blue light.

Jennifer blinked a few times to help better adjust her crimson eyes and contemplated what to do next, “Okay, definitely not what I expected.”

The PI pulled out her phone and flipped it open to quickly dial Mrs. Horowitz’s number. As she finished dialing and placed the phone to her ear.

**_* Beep, Beep, Beep. *_ **

Jennifer moved the phone omitting the busy signal away from her ear and stared at it, “Ugh, great. Okay so, the lights have been messed with, so if things continue as they’re supposed to. The temperature will drop, and I’ll start hearing ‘ungodly’ noises.” The PI closed her eyes and took a deep breath and focused on the sounds around her.

**_* Click. Click. Click. *_ **

Jennifer craned her head in the direction of the sounds.

**_* Click. Click. Click. *_ **

“Metallic clicking, coming from the back area of the store.” The Pi whispers to herself as she opened her eyes again. She then carefully moved from behind the counter to the front of the counter and crouched down, _“Okay, the power is out and there’s some metallic clicking coming from back area. Which is also where the back exit is located. Survey says burglary.”_

Jennifer took another deep breath through her nose and held if for a moment before exhaling, _“Okay, be smart.”_ She quickly dialed 9-1-1 and waited for it to ring.

**_* Beep, Beep, Beep. *_ **

“Ugh, piece of junk!” The albino cursed in frustration and she put it back in her pocket.

The sound of the back-door opening echoed throughout the Opal Eye. Jennifer stayed crouched as she slowly inched her way further into the interior and hid behind the archway that divided the entryway from the main display area and silently listened for the intruders.

 _“One set, no. Two sets of steps. Okay, so there are only two of them. So, A. Try and stay hidden and don’t interfere; B. Try and confront them; or C. Make a break for it.”_ Jennifer contemplated her options

 _“Well, if you were gonna make a break for it. You **should** have done so sooner.”_ The albino’s inner voice piped up.

 _“Not helping.”_ Jennifer retorted.

 _“Well, you could go out and try and stop them. But you don’t know if they’re a couple of brick shit houses or wimpy rogues.”_ The inner voice replayed.

 _“So, I should hide and wait it out?”_ Jennifer surmised.

 _“It’s the safest and smartest option.”_ The inner voice concluded.

 _“Probably…”_ Jennifer replied.

 _“…you’re gonna hit them with something when they pass the threshold aren’t you?”_ The inner voice asked rhetorically.

 _“Probably…”_ Jennifer smirked.

 _“Before you go kamikaze on their asses. Maybe find something to hit them with first.”_ Her inner voice advised.

The albino scanned the room, _“The antique weapons are in locked glass cases. That looks too heavy, that looks too awkward, and that’s probably expensive and fragile.”_ After scanning the room, Jennifer spied a porcelain umbrella stand tucked in a corner on the other side of the archway she was hiding. Sticking out of it was a cane with a peculiar looking handle that resembled a flat fist clutching an over-sized ring, _“That’ll work.”_

With her objective set, Jennifer needed a way to distract the still encroaching burglars. She quickly searched her other pocket and pulled some change, _“Perfect! Hopefully they don’t see this.”_ With her ammo in hand, The PI quickly peeked into the entryway and saw two figures, one roughly 5’9” and the other roughly around 5’ 7”. The intruders both wore dark pants and hoodies and were carefully looking around but didn’t seem to spot the peeping albino as she ducked back.

 _“Okay. They look about average. I can do this!”_ Jennifer declared as she peeked again and took aim at one of the display cases facing away from her and tossed a coin. It sailed silently across the room and hit the case with a loud **thunk**. The two figures whipped their attention at the source of the sound.

“What they hell was that!?” Said the shorter of the two.

“Shh, go check it out!” replied the taller one.

Jennifer moved in tandem with their reaction and crossed the archway unseen, _“They both have male voices. Okay.”_ Not wanting to waste time, she immediately grabbed the cane and pulled it from the stand. It had some solid weight and felt sturdy enough to not break after a few swings, _“I need to make sure they can’t move or deliver retribution. But I should try and not beat them to death either.”_ The albino told herself.

The shorter of the two burglars was crouched near the front counter looking for whatever caused the noise. While the taller one stood back. Neither noticed the PI slowly approaching them from behind. Gripping the cane’s shaft like a sledgehammer.

“I’m not finding anything. Maybe we should just forget this whole thing.” The shorter of the two figures said with a quiver.

“Shut up! We’re already here! All we need to do is grab a few weird looking stones! So, stop complaining so we can get the hell out of here! This place is creepy as hell.” The taller thief sniped at his accomplice as he rubbed his arms for warmth, “When did it so cold in- **GAH!** ” The taller thief let out a cry of pain as the cane handle slammed into the back of his right knee which caused him to kneel. 

Before either of the intruders could react, Jennifer made a second strike against the nearly downed thief. This time slamming the handle into the side of their head. A sickening crack echoed throughout the opal eye as the tall burglar fell unconscious on the floor.

 _“ONE DOWN!”_ Inner voice shouted triumphantly.

The shorter thief turned in time to see his taller counterpart fall to the ground. What stood before him now was not what he expected. A short pale skinned woman, with long white-hair, crimson red eyes and wielding a cane like it was a War-hammer. But the striking thing about her was how her pale features and burning red eyes seem to cut through the darkness and pierce through the bubbling thief’s sense of being. It felt like he was staring into the eyes of a demon and he couldn’t break away from. As if an immense pressure rooted him in place as he continued to stare.

Jennifer continued to glare at him while the thief was paralyzed with fear.

 _“He’s spooked! They’re probably the ones who’ve been terrorizing your client! Make sure he does try anything!”_ Her inner voice shouted.

Jennifer shook her head, _“NO! He’s obviously scared and thought it was a bad idea to begin with. Besides, I need answers!”_

Jennifer then pointed the cane at the thief, “Are you the ones who have been harassing the owner with your paranormal activity schtick?”

“Wh-w-w-wwhat?” The terrified thief stuttered.

“Don’t try my patience, I’m not in the mood! Are you two jackasses the ones that have been causing all the weird shit to that’s been happening for over a week here!?” Jennifer snapped at him.

“I-I-I don’t-” The inept intruder began to blubber.

 **“I think that’s quite enough.”** A deep and distorted voice rang out.

A new figure had suddenly appeared behind the counter. This one wore a full hooded cloak that completely hid their appearance. Before the PI could react to the new intruder, the figure raised their left hand and uttered the words, **“FU-DRA!”** Jennifer felt her body fly backwards and slam into an over-sized leather chair near the entrance. The cane flew from her grasp as the wind was knocked out of her. The PI’s vision went blurry as she doubled over, gasping for breath, _“Wh-what the fuck was that!!?”_

Suddenly the figure appeared right before her with a shadowy smoke swirling around them. They raised their left hand to her face. Jennifer’s vision began to straighten and noticed two rings on their middle and index finger. Both having strange marking and a single jewel on each of the bands.

 **“BI-DRA!”** The jewels glowed in response as the figure snapped their fingers.

Suddenly the smoke that was surrounding the shadow wielding intruder swarmed the still recovering PI. She felt something like a strap wrap around her ankles and tighten, _“What the hell!?”_ Before she could move to try and see what was now around her ankles. The albino felt another pair of straps wrap around her wrists and swiftly yank her arms behind her back, “HEY!!” More and more straps began to wrap around her body: below and above her knees; her thighs; below and above her elbows; and finally, two more straps wrapped around her torso and pinned her arms to her back. With the final straps in place, the smoke that had involved the albino dissipated and Jennifer could finally see the dark straps that restrained her. She looked up at the hooded figure and glared, “I swear when I get out of this. I’m gonna-”

 **“SI-DRA!”** The figure interrupted her with another snap of their fingers.

Suddenly, an even larger strap appeared and wrapped around the lower part of the albino’s head. With a smaller strap connected underneath her chin to the one wrapped around her head. Keeping her mouth shut.

“WAT DA FAK!!?” She roared into the gag as she thrashed around in the oversized leather chair.

“ **That will do.”** The cloaked figure turned to the shorter thief, **“Now then my boy, would you kindly stand over here for me.** ”

The boy in question couldn’t believe their eyes. He contemplated running, but after what he had just witnessed. It wouldn’t do him much good. So, he obeyed the figure and moved towards them.

 **“Thank you. We’re almost done here. Once I have what I came for, I’ll be sure to hold up my end of the bargain.”** The distorted voice said in an oddly civil manner. The cloaked figure then moved away and almost seemed to glide across the floor as they approached a display case and placed their hands on it.

 _“So, they’re working for this son of a bitch!? Why the hell did this robed weirdo even need them if they could do something like this!?”_ Jennifer continued to struggle in her bonds as the still shaken burglar avoided looking in her direction. Suddenly, a low and gravelly tone reverberated through the air. The PI ceased her struggling as the tone began to clarify. It sounded like chanting. But as if dozens of people were in sync. Both her and the thief looked around for the source until they saw the cloaked figure. More smoke swirling around them like a storm of darkness. What Jennifer took notice of was the display case they stood in front of. The same one that housed the three obsidian totems from Egypt.

The chanting became louder and louder. Jennifer winched in pain as her vision began to blur, while the thief was covered his ears and doubled over in agony. Suddenly, the sound of shattering glass sliced through the chanting and the room was bathed in silence. The still bound PI shook her head and blinked several times to clear her head. As her senses returned, Jennifer felt the wind lightly tousle her hair. She sat up more in the leather seat and looked over her shoulder, “ _What the FUCK!?”_ Every single window in the Opal Eye was blown out into the street. She then scanned the rest of the room and saw that everything make of glass was completely shattered. She then saw the cloaked figure reach into the now open display case and pulled out one of the obsidian totems. Admiring it as if it was the most precious thing in existence.

The sound of groaning caught the PI’s attention as she looked done and saw the thief. They were no longer convulsing on the floor, but also their own hood had fallen back revealing and revealed their face. He was plain, with short short dark hair, probably in his early twenties, and was breathing heavily. Whatever the chanting was, it seemed to have a sickening effect on the would-be thief. He looked around the destroyed store in a delirious state and decided to make a break for it.

 _“Oh no you don’t!”_ Jennifer slammed her bound feet into the thief’s legs as he passed by. He stumbled forward banged his head into the front counter and fell unconscious to the next to the other downed thief.

The cloaked figure was taken out of their trance of the totem and glided to see what had happened, **“Well, I suppose I should thank you. Now I don’t have to deal with them in the usual manner.”** Jennifer looked up at the shifting figure and glared, **“However, I can’t have some random witness running about.”** The cloaked figure then raised their left hand and began to draw a series of symbols in the air with more smoke, **“I was hoping not to draw too much attention to myself. But you’ve made that difficult my little snowy friend.”**

“FAK U!!” The albino yelled into her gag.

 **“Indeed. Anyway, I would like to apologize for the unfortunate circumstances that you’ve become embroiled in and for what’s I’m about to do. For this is not a pleasant experience. Not that you’ll remember any of it.”** The dark figure said matter-of-factly as they continued to draw more symbols in the air. Just as they were half-way through drawing their seventh symbol. They all inexplicably vanished. Even though Jennifer couldn’t see the cloaked figures face. She could tell they was just as confused as she was.

**_*BROOUM*_ **

The cloaked figure barely moved in time as an unseen force impacted where they once stood and left an imprint in the floor, **“Dammit, I took too long!”** They swiftly moved back to the display case to retrieve the remaining stones. Two more cloaked figures appeared in the Opal Eye. One wielding a wand and the other wielding an open over-sized book. Both of their identities hidden from view. The shadowy figure grabbed the remain stones and blindly casted as they fled out the back of the ravaged “store” like a bat out of hell.

**“SHUR-DRA!”**

A blast of dark energy lashed out from their sweeping hand and headed straight for the still bound Albino. Time seemed to slow down as Jennifer helplessly watch the attack come screaming towards her. She shut her eyes and braced for the impact.

**“GAR-DRA!”**

***VROOOM***

Jennifer flinched at the sound but felt nothing. She dared to peek through her icy lashes and saw the figure who carried the over-sized book in their left hand. Standing in front of her with their right hand raised. The blast of energy dispersed against an invisible barrier and shook the building like a mini earthquake. The second figure wielding the wand then gave chase to the fleeing trail of shadows. The PI was trying to comprehend what had just happened when suddenly the figure wielding the book turned to face her and pointed at her pale face, **“DIS-ULI-DRA!”**

The straps that had held the albino detective instantly vanished. The sudden freedom almost caused her to tumble out of the over-sized chair. Jennifer then looked up at the one who saved her. The hood of their cloak seemed to be a void as she could not see any of their facial features. They appeared to be quite tall, but she could be sure. It was if their height was unnatural. Before Jennifer could ask what was going on, the figure turned their back to her and simply uttered in a voice was just as distorted as the shadow wielder, **“Please. Don’t follow.”** They flew through the “store” and out the back, chasing after their ally who was still in pursuit of the thief.

Jennifer contemplated going after them. But then she heard police sirens approaching the wreckage that was once the Opal eye. The PI looked around at what remained: glass littered covered nearly every square inch of the floor, items were tossed, shattered, or broken.

“This is gonna be hard to explain.” The PI said to herself. She carefully made her way towards the still downed thieves crouched down. Both were groaning and bleeding from head wounds she had given them, “Well they’re not dead. That’s something.”

The lights of a police cruiser shined into the store, illuminating it with blinding light, “Yeah, I’m definitely going after them now.” The albino muttered to herself as she put her goggles back on and adjusted her hat. She then headed to the front door and strolled out of the wreckage with her hands raised as she greeted the local police, “Good evening officers. How’s your night going?”


	5. Chapter 5

The shadow wielder was gliding as fast as they could. Trying to outrun the two interlopers who were still on their tale, _“Dammit! This is what I get for trying to be careful!”_

Just as they passed the threshold of the Berry Springs Park. A spear of ice came hurdling towards them. The shadow master barley dodge in time, only to be met with a force of green energy that sent them flying into a nearby tree and leave a crater in its trunk.

 **“KAH!!”** The fleeing figure belted out at the impact and fell face first into the ground, **“*cough*, *cough*…dammit…”** The wind had been knocked out of them as three of their ribs cracked. They shakily sat up themselves up and held their side while clutching one of the stone totems in their other hand.

The other cloaked figures appeared before the downed shadow master. The one wielding the wand wore a light blue cloak with gold trim. While the one wielding the oversized tome wore a simple purple cloak.

 **“Hand them over! You have no where else to go!”** The wand wielder demanded.

 **“*cough*, hahah, gah… why should I? You’ll just kill me. *deep gasp* For what I’ve done…”** The wheezing figure chocked out.

 **“Please, there has been enough damage tonight. You may have broken the law, but-”** The tome wielder tried to offer a peaceful solution before they were interrupted.

 **“You can’t be serious! He exposed the truth to several mortals and tried to use an artifact to awaken an ancient. His life is forfeit!”** The ice mage shouted as the tip of their wand began to glow with arcane energy.

 **“hehehe-HAHAHAHAHAH!!! You covens are all the same…”** The shadow wielder laughed manically before they raised the totem up and began to fill it with arcane energy.

 **“NO! DON’T!”** The tome caster pleaded.

**_KA-BOOM!!_ **

A massive explosion shook the earth as Jennifer and the two officers dropped to their knees in response.

“What the hell was that!?” The PI yelled in surprise as she tried not to cut herself on the glass that paved the ground.

“You, stay down!” Shouted one of the officers. He was an older Chinese man with lightly weathered skin, fit build, and clean-cut salt and peppered hair. His name tag read P. (Peter) Cho.

Suddenly, the night sky was illuminated by a massive fireball that reached up to the heavens. Maybe half a mile away from the Opal Eye.

“Dear god…” said the other officer in awe. She was a young woman with light skin, a short bob of dark brown hair, and a petite build. Her name tag read M. (Merrill) Frostburg.

 _“It has to be them.”_ Jennifer thought as she witnessed the spectacle of destruction.

The sound of sirens filled the air as smoke, fire, and ash plumed to the heavens like an omen of old.

**_Dunbar Police Station - 10:53 p.m._ **

Due to how the planning was handled nearly five years ago. The station itself could be described as…overly posh. It had dark oak walls, a brass plate ceiling, eight antique maple desks lines, marble floors with gold inlay, and lighting that looked like something that could only be described as a Tesla fever dream. When the Town Hall and the Public Library were approved for a new building, they had decided to tack on the police station. Since the old station was on its last legs and they didn’t want to wait another twenty years for possible planning and renovations. The City Hall and Library would be conjoined and designed to emulate an early 20th century university. As a result, the station would be slapped on the opposing side of the Hall and reflect a similar aesthetic, instead of something more modern and utilitarian. Much to the sheriff’s chagrin.

Cameron Meadows was a detective for the Boston police for twenty years before taking the role of Dunbar’s Sheriff nearly seven years ago. She was tall, had an athletic build, in her late forties, sharp features, tanned olive skin, dark brown hair with streaks grey in a messy ponytail and dark green eyes. Unlike the officers who wore the standard tan uniform, she wore normal street cloths instead.

Jennifer sat across from the older woman who was looking over the statement the PI had given the rookie officer, Frostburg. Jennifer couldn’t help but scan the office while she waited to be questioned. It was basically a large oak box in the very back of the station. It had a frosted glass door and a single window on the back wall. An oversized desk that stood in the center, with a single filing cabinet standing to the sheriff’s back left. All of which was sandwiched between two heavy shelves lined with photos, books, medals, plaques, and a displayed antique revolver. A sudden knock on the desk drew the Albino out of her gazing and to the hard eyes of the Sheriff.

“So, you were hired by Mrs. Horowitz to see what was causing the strange happening at the Opal Eye. You then waited until nightfall to see them for yourself? Instead of a ‘supernatural’ phenomenon occurring, a small group of people broke in? Which you believe were the cause of the strange phenomena to try and scare the owner away to steal some of her inventory? You tried to call for help, but your phone wasn’t working? They spotted you and in an act of self-defense, you struck one of them with a cane? But there were too many of them and they attempted to subdue you, until more people suddenly showed up? Who were not with them but against them, which turned into an all-out brawl? You ducked down for the entirety of it? Which resulted in the near and complete destruction of the Opal Eye?” The Sheriff finished asking.

Jennifer kept her expression neutral as she answered, “About the long and short of it.” The PI chose to withhold the ‘supernatural’ element she _did_ experience. She had no proof of it, and she didn’t want to be labeled as the town crazy woman, _“Better to let them think it was a bunch of ‘normal’ people who did it. Not that they’d believe it was the work of someone who can do…magic? NO, NO! Not going there!”_

Sheriff Meadows held eye contact with the albino girl. While her crimson eyes with the faded pupils were a bit unsettling, it took a lot more to truly unnerve the veteran detective. She had developed a keen instinct when people were trying avoiding the truth. The subtle sifts in demeanor, failed attempts stoicism , or playing victim. The PI’s straight face was natural and unstained, her eyes never waved, and her tone was clear and concise. She seemed to be telling the truth, _“So why do I feel like she’s holding something back?”_

“The ones who fled. You didn’t see their faces? Anything distinctive about them?” The sheriff inquired.

The PI shook her head, “No. It was too dark. They were all hooded and wore nothing distinctive. I don’t know what else I can tell you. At least you have two of them, maybe they’ll know more?”

The older woman sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, “Not until they’re cleared from the hospital. They both sustained head injuries in the fight you spoke of and are still unconscious. They probably have concussions which can lead to memory loss. So, they’ll probably be unreliable.”

 _“Good going genius.”_ The albino’s inner voice mocked.

 _“Not now!”_ She sniped back.

“You could ask my client? Maybe there’s something I missed or forgot to ask that might help?” Jennifer tried to deflect attention away from her withheld information.

The sheriff looked back at the PI with a flat expression. “We tried, but once she saw the state of her store. She fainted on the spot.”

“Oh…I see…” Jennifer said awkwardly.

 _“Crap…”_ She thought to herself.

“However, before Mrs. Horowitz fainted. She did confirm that you were hired to be there. So, you can relax.” The words caused Jennifer to subconsciously drop the tension in her shoulders that she didn’t realize she was holding, “I’ll just have to wait till she’s in a more talkative mood. But until then, this is no longer your concern. We’ll be looking into this. Also, I want a copy of anything you have that pertains to this and I don’t want you taking about this with anyone. Is that understood?” The sheriff ordered.

Jennifer frowned slightly. She didn’t like to be ordered around but refusing to follow would do her no good. She simply nodded in response, “Understood. This job has caused me nothing but trouble. So, have at it. I’ll drop off everything tomorrow.” The PI stood from her chair, “And for the record. She is still my client. I don’t share case related information with anyone.”

“Glad to hear. I’ll have one of my officers escort you home.” The sheriff also stood from her chair and ushered the PI out into the main area where the other officers’ desks were. The eight desks were empty, except for the rookie talking on the phone and taking notes, “Yes, thank you. I’ll let her know when she’s available.”

“Rookie!” The sheriff called out.

The young officer nearly dropped the phone as she looked to see the two women approach her, “Oh, looks like she’s done. One sec.”

“Frostburg, I want you to make sure Miss Williams makes it home safe. Afterwards, I want you to return and man the phones. Write down every call that comes in, understood?” The older woman ordered.

“Yes Ma’am! Oh, by the way. The Fire Marshall is on the line and says they were able to contain the fire; did you want to speak with him?” The rookie inquired.

“Tell him I’m on my way.” The sheriff said as she went back into her office to grab her things.

The rookie relayed the message before she hung up, “So!” The young officer stood up from her chair and gave the albino a big cheerful smile with her hands on her hips. Standing two inches taller than the PI, “Where am I taking you Miss Williams?”

Jennifer arched her pale brow at the energetic woman, _“…why does she already irritate me?”_

**~**

“Sooo, how long have you been a PI?” The rookie asked curiously as she drove the police cruiser.

“Three years.” The albino answered curtly as she stared out the window with her chin resting in her hand.

“Wow, that’s amazing! I just graduated from the academy a little over a month ago! Still the rookie, but I was so happy that I could be stationed here! Born and raised in Dunbar you know!” The officer replied happily.

Jennifer grunted in response, “Yeah, great.” The albino then glanced at the rookie. She barely looked old enough to vote, let alone to protect and serve, “How old are you?”

“Oh, I just turned twenty last week!” She beamed.

Jennifer could feel herself getting a headache from listening to her. But she couldn’t help but wonder out loud, “Why did you want to work for the police?” 

“So, I could help people! It’s a sleepy town and I want to help keep it that way!” She answered honestly.

Jennifer looked at the young woman with a neutral expression, “…I see.”

“So, what about you? What made you want to be a PI?” The rookie asked curiously.

“I wanted to be a police detective, but due to my condition…” The albino woman pointed to her own face, “I was rejected. Even though I aced all my classes and passed the physical exams. I was still deemed a potential medical liability.” Jennifer answered bitterly, “So, this was my only option.”

“…oh.” The cheeriness dissipated from the young officer as she focused more on driving.

“Yeah.” Jennifer said as she looked out the window again.

The rest of the drive was permeated with an awkward silence.

**~**

It was nearly midnight when they arrived at Jennifer’s office. Her apartment was nearby, but she didn’t want the rookie to know exactly where she lived.

“Thanks for the ride.” The albino woman said as she stepped out of the car and started to walk away. Making sure to slam the door shut.

The rookie quickly stepped out of the police cruiser before calling out, “Um, Miss Williams…”

“Oh, for the love of. What!?” Jennifer stopped to looked over her shoulder.

“I-I just wanted to say…” The young woman cleared her throat and then straightened her posture, “I think you pursuing your dream of being a detective as PI is admirable and impressive. Most people would have just given up, but you still found a way. Also, I think you handled the situation tonight better than most people could. So…” The rookie than saluted the PI, “Thank you for your service tonight!”

Jennifer just stared at the young officer and let out a laugh, “You sure are an optimist huh?”

“Yup!” she answered as if her boundless positivity was enough to change the world.

Jennifer just shook her head but found the younger girl’s optimism admirable. If not a little naive. The albino woman gave a have hearted wave as she walked away, “Thanks, stay safe officer.”

“You as well!” The young woman cheered as she got back in the cruiser and drove back to the station.

**-Next morning 11:00 am-**

Jennifer was back at the police station to drop off copies of her notes to the incident at the Opal Eye. The station was loud and bustling. Other city workers occupied several of the desks to help handle the immense volume of calls. The reception desk was currently unoccupied, and no one seemed to notice her presence with all the chaos. Jennifer looked around the station and signed, “Fuck it.” She decided to walk past the front desk and make her way to the Sheriff’s office. Just as she rounded the reception desk, she spied Officer Cho talking on the phone and writing down notes. Across from him sat another officer who was doing the same. She was in her early thirties, athletic build, pale features, long ginger hair in a braided bun, a streak of freckles across her face, and pale green eyes. Her name tag read E. (Emily) O’Connell. Just as the PI passed the occupied officers, she spied another one at a large portable whiteboard. Pictures of the wrecked Opal eye and the recently scorched park were taped to it. He was African American, mid-thirties, fit build, brown eyes, short hair, and a trimmed goatee. His name tag read, J.K. (James King) Miller.

 _“That’s three officers. Not seeing the rookie, might be home sleeping. Plus, the Sheriff makes five. Sometimes I forget we have more park rangers than cops.”_ The PI through to herself as she arrived at the Sheriff's office and raised her hand to knock on the frosted glass door.

“Excuse **ME**! BUT, what do **YOU** think you’re doing!?” A high-pitched voice cut through the station’s white noise and brought everyone to a hush as they all turned to the source of the sudden outburst.

Jennifer turned slowly to see a young woman marching up to her while carrying a full coffee tray. She was pale, had long crimson hair, wore a short black frilled dress with a floral pattern, thigh high lace stocking, and a pair of two-inch tall platform boots. Her name tag that read, H.V. (Hilda Von) Waldmuller.

The PI arched a pale brow at the woman who was currently scowling at her, “I’m here to drop this off.” The albino said as she raised the manila folder in her hand, “No one was at the front desk and everyone else was busy.”

“Then you should have waited!” The woman seethed.

“Alright, what’s going on?” The Sheriff asked as she stepped out of her office, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Cameron!” The redhead practically shoved the albino out of her way before offering the tray, “I got your Order!” The redhead’s demeanor did a complete 180 as she tried to be pleasant for the Sheriff. Jennifer couldn’t help but roll her eyes hidden behind her goggles, _“oh god.”_

The sheriff looked at the young receptionist and took one of the large coffee cups graciously, “You’re a dream.” She toasted the girl and then proceeded to down the caffeinated concoction until it was nearly emptied.

“Anything for you! By the way, this **girl** thought she could just march in here!” The receptionist turned to Jennifer and glared.

“Ah, Williams. I see you brought what I asked for.” The older woman finally acknowledging the PI.

The look of disbelief from the raving redhead was almost worth the headache, “Yeah, here. Unless there’s anything else. I’m out of here.” Jennifer said as she turned to leave.

“If I have any more questions, I’ll let you know.” Said the Sheriff as she began to flip through the folder.

Everyone immediate went back to work as the albino made her way out.She could feel theireyes on her, but she didn’t bother acknowledging them, _“I need to take a nap when I get home. Too many weird dreams.”_

Just as she neared the station exit, she spied the friendly officer from last night carrying a stack of files from the City Hall entrance. Just as Jennifer slowed her pace, the rookie looked up and beamed at her, “Oh Miss Williams! Good to see you!” Just as energetically as she was last night.

 _“Geez, where does she get all that energy?”_ Jennifer wondered as she gave the rookie a curious look before asking, “What do you have there?”

“Oh, just a few case files on some past break-ins. The sheriff wanted to see if there was a pattern or anything like this before. Apparently, the lock that kept the power junction box in the **ON** position had been melted off.”

“I see.” Jennifer filed that bit of information away.

“Also, no clues yet as too what caused the fireball. Nearly a third of Berry Field Park was scorched from it. We’re thinking, or well, the Sheriff think it could be the same people who smashed the Opal Eye. A shame really, I had a lot of fun memories the-” The young officer continued to babble before a strong voice called out.

“Frostburg!” The Sheriff shouted from the whiteboard where she joined the other officer.

“Coming! See you around Miss Williams!” The officer quickly scurried to her superior.

Jennifer watched the rookie hurry up to join her fellow officers at the whiteboard. The receptionist had a look of indifference as she handed the rookie one of the smaller drinks. The PI shook her head as turn away and left the building, _“It’s not my problem anymore.”_

**_~_ **

The two magic users stood before a well-dressed woman who sat behind an impressive desk in a rather lavish study. She was in her early forties, had dark olive skin, muscular build, with dark eye, and short chestnut hair with some white around her temples. Her fingers were interlocked as she tapped her thumbs, looks at two of the obsidian totems taken by the shadow master. One in pristine condition, while the other was shattered in a dozen pieces.

“Where’s the other one?” She asked in a patient tone.

“Missing, along with him.” The tome wielder answered. Her hood still up but the deep voice was replaced by a young woman’s voice.

The older woman sighed as she reached across the table picked up one of the obsidian shards to examine it. Her eyes shifted from a deep brown to a bright yellow.

“Headmaster, If I may…” The wand wielder began to ask with a now feminine voice.

“You may not. You tied to kill him and in an act of desperation he tried to us this as a conduit.” The older woman cut of the young mage, “Which as caused the destruction of the land, roused the suspicions of the locals, and we’re still missing the other totem.” She finished in an exasperated tone as she tossed the shard back on the desk, “What about the girl at the Opal Eye? Will she be a problem?”

“She won’t be.” The tome wielder spoke up.

The other two women looked at each other and then at her, “Really?” They asked in unison.

“I’m familiar with her and she’s not the type to gossip. I’ll be able to keep a close eye on her and make sure she does continue further.” Said the young witch.

Claudia let out a breath and nodded, “Very well. I’ll trust your judgement.”


	6. Epilogue

**_~Several Days after the Break in and Near Destruction of the Opal Eye and the Scorching of Berry Field Park~_ **

Mrs. Horwitz was back in Jennifer’s office. The woman looked tired but was still very well dressed, “Here is the rest of your payment.”

The PI counted the money and slipped it away in her desk, “Thank you. Your business is greatly appreciated.”

“I’m sure it is. Also, I have something else for you.” Before Jennifer could ask what, it was. The socialite suddenly walked out of the dim office. The Albino stared at the door for a minute before the older woman returned. Holding the cane that she had used to take out one of the burglars with a handkerchief.

“The police told me you used this. I have to donate and sell most of my collection and I don’t want to own something I know was used in an act of…self-defense.” The older said in a displeased tone.

Jennifer looked at the cane for a moment before she reached out and took it, “Um, thanks.”

“Of course. Now if you’ll excuse me. I need some me time.” The older woman said as she as she turned to leave the office. Jennifer shook her head as the Socialite left the office.

“Well, guess you’re stuck with me.” Jennifer said to the cane as she leaned it against her desk. The albino let out a sigh as she sat in her chair and leaned back to look at the ceiling. The incident at the Opal Eye was still being investigated by the police. The last update she received from Frostburg was the two thieves had woken up. Apparently the where brothers. The taller one had a minor concision, but he was coherent enough to admit they were hired by someone to break in and steal something. The rest of it was a blur. Once he was fully recovered, he’d be formally charged with breaking and entering and probably spend the a few months in jail. However, the shorter one was currently suffering a case of delirium: babbling incoherently, seeing things that weren’t there, hearing voices, scratching the walls, and drawing strange symbols. He was admitted to Dunbar general’s psych ward and would remain there until further notice. 

“Was it the chanting that caused it? But if that was the case, why am I okay? Sure, I had a few strange dreams for the first couple of nights. But those stopped two days ago. Ugh, I need to stop thing about this and find a distraction.” The exhausted PI exclaimed to the empty room.

**_~Nokia R_ ** **_ingtone~_ **

Jennifer nearly fell out of her chair before catching herself and sitting up straight, “Christ…” She fished out her phone and flipped it open, “Hello?”

“Hey, it’s me. I know you’ve been busy with everything, but I wanted to call and see how you were doing.” Catharine’s voice was filled with relief when she heard the albino answer.

Jennifer felt herself relax at the sound of her friend’s voice, “I’m doing alright. I actually just finished everything related to this nonsense.”

The albino heard a chuckle on the other line, “I’m glad to hear. Say, did you have any plans for the rest of the day?”

Jennifer sat up a little straighter upon hearing the question, “Uh, no. No plans.”

“Good, because I was wondering if you’d like to join me for lunch. I’ve missed you.” The librarian said softly.  
  
Jennifer felt herself smiling, “I’ve miss you too. Sure, where would you like to meet?” 


End file.
